glyosfandomcom-20200215-history
Syclodoc
=Character History= "The Syclodoc was a concept that really came into focus in August of last year. I had been thinking about adding a new head to the Armodoc, so I did the normal crazy person pile of sketches, eventually arriving at the "Monodoc" design (though I also liked the simple straight visor look). I even took a few passes at some multi eyed heads, but the single peeper won out. While I was drawing, I was also playing with some of my old Moon Platoon and Space Britains figures from back in the day. Both toy lines influenced the process, and of course as previously mentioned the iconic Zaku from Gundam was on the brain. I was initially going to hide another mini visor face on the back side, but decided to emulate the Deep Space Glyan/Hub Set "helmet" instead. So technically, with the right paint job, you could make a beefball Deep Space Syclodoc by reversing the head."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/concepts-syclodoc.html =Story= Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc "Specially developed for dark missions of questionable intent by Glyaxia Command, the Sycloriun Engineered Armodoc, or "Syclodoc", possesses nearly limitless destructive capabilities. Through the use of stolen Sycloriun technology, this new breed of Armodoc has been specifically created to obey the direct orders of Glyaxia Command alone, not subject to the same core directives of previous models. Moving to secure its dominion over all of Glyos, Glyaxia Command dispatches a lone Syclodoc to investigate a particularly strange gathering near the Edge of Space..."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/11/syclodoc.html Neutralized "Acting on information supplied by an Armorvor spy, the Syclodoc Neutralizer stages a surprise attack on an Aurustell Elite Warship, nearly wiping out its entire crew to gain information regarding the secret meeting place of the elusive Council of Travelers."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/12/neutralized.html The Council of Travelers Council Guard leaders Ullexono and Naspoth looked on quietly. The screens faded away and were replaced by a single glowing symbol. "This symbol used to represent our place in this system." Neo Legion Pheyden continued as the Glyaxia Command symbol stood out. "But I fear its meaning has changed. We must gather other Travelers and..." The wall behind the Council began to crackle with energy. The bubble expanded and knocked everyone back in an instant. Standing before them was a shadow taking up the entire hole. Armodoc in size, but only a single eye peered intensely at the grounded Travelers. "Wha..." coughed Neo Legion Pheyden, "IMPOSSIBLE!" The smoke cleared. Upon the thick arm laid the symbol whose meaning had changed: Glyaxia Command. 's abomination]] in action]]Naspoth didn't wait for a second move. "COUNCIL GUARD, ATTACK THIS ABOMINATION!" he declared. Warping into the room were two loyal Phase Defenders well armed for anyone brave enough or simply stupid enough to attack the Council on their own grounds. "Concentrate your fire!" bellowed Naspoth. "Hit it with everything you've got! Don't let it..." It was too late. The fire power wasn't enough to slow down the abomination Armodoc known as a Syclodoc from firing its mighty eye blast. VREEEEEEEEE! The loyal Phase Defenders were shredded to pieces. Laying among the ruins of his former Defenders, Naspoth began to laugh. "Uhh... Heh. Heh." he sputtered out. "It's not that easy." Pieces of Naspoth's Sarvos helmet fell away revealing his true identity: Phanost. VOOM! One single shot from Phanost's hand knocked the Syclodoc back into the wall with ease. "Phanost?" questioned the Mordireus Sarvos. "THE DRIFTER IS ALIVE?!" exclaimed the Urballim Pheyden. Operation: Sonesidar A Neo Sincroid rushed up to the Pheyden Commander in a panic. "Commander Lorsailus, something's approaching..." the Neo Sincroid started to report, "and fast!" VNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN hummed the caverns around them. "What is that?" the Neo Sincroid asked. The Pheyden knew what was coming. "No..." Lorsailus uttered before the room exploded around them. ZOMP! KUN the room shook with the noises from all over. "We were so close.." said Lorsailus as the smoke poured in with the debris. Lorsailus turned to face the monster head-on. "Arclurran! It's here." Lorsailus telepathically communicated to his Sarvos partner further below. knocks through Lorsailus and the Glyans]] "Can you hold the defenses?" Arclurran replied as he debated what to do with the Pheyden trapped in front of him. Lorsailus flew toward the charging purple Syclodoc of anger now before him. "Not for long, we're taking heavy damage." The eye beam of the Syclodoc fired with precision as Glyans were swatted down with ease by its energy. Glyaxia Command had been busy. "WHERE IS THE TRAVELER?!!" the Syclodoc rumbled in a loud voice. A single punch from his massive fist knocked Lorsailus off his feet while another Glyan felt the brunt of the other swinging arm. The Reydurran Divide Mini Blocker Rig with Deep Space Glyan]] ]]Very little is known of the event on Reydurra when the Council's mission teams arrived. Following Operation: Sonesidar -- which managed to locate the Neo Phase Pheyden on Sonesidar -- Traveler Ollereyn along with Operator Cane were dispatched to the ruins of Reydurra with the Reydurran Operations Unit to act as a security force. Given the recent Syclodoc and Armorvor incidents, Phase Defenders were also included with the security team. Commander Sannuric was in charge logistics support with the Reydurran Engineer Corps to retrieve something from deep within the ruins for the mission. Small Crawlers were sent out "to collect information and explore the Deep Ruins on Planet Reydurra itself."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/04/small-crawlers.html They were to also function as personal guardians for when things got dangerous. The Reydurran Science Division discovered an Infection deep within the ruins which managed to spread to the Neo Aves Exellis. All three Council teams issued Combo Suits to the Glyans to contain the deadly virus from spreading beyond the planet. Meanwhile, Glyaxia Command sent out a Syclodoc Infiltrator to once again attack during a Council mission. Not to be outdone, the Armorvors sent in their own Mimic into the area who may have caught the Infection itself while in the ruins. It was later revealed that the Armorvor Armies swiftly establish an outpost on Reydurra and several other worlds, crushing any opposition through the use of their powerful Black Core technology. Enigma Source "Why are you helping us?" the Noboto curiously asked. "Consider my assistance merely a delay of the inevitable." Viyer replied. "We will meet again." Noboto took the hint and started to abandon the Drifts with Gobon. "This new specimen is now my primary interest." Viyer commented as the space trappers floated away. Pink energy glowed and surrounded Commander Viyer. A Syclodoc was forming around the Neo Gatekeeper. "The Dark Traveler's power will be mine!" Viyer exclaimed as the transformation finished. As the newly formed Syclodoc began blasting away at the Dark Traveler, Noboto observed what a lucky break they had. Yet, something lurked nearby. Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base Another hallway laid before Gryganull & Grellanym. Loyal Glyaxia Protoclones marched forward. Glyaxia Standard Protoclones and Glyaxia Reverse Protoclones in waves to give their Commanders time to arrive. It wasn't enough, the Protoclones fell easily. Glyaxia Commanders Akurriax and Zerennic arrived together and quickly attacked as a one. The force of their power would be overwhelming normally, but the Crayboths were overpowered still from the experiment. Akurriax and Zerennic merged as one larger mega Sarvos before assuming their final dreaded form... the Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel. Still, the combined forces of Glyaxia Command were no match. With the Syclodoc defeated, the Glyaxia Commanders separated and vanish from the hallway. =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Syclodoc Neutralizer Red/Maroon with Gray detail lines, Black accents, White tampo and mono eye - Armodoc body featuring an all new head sculpt, also includes a fully painted original Armodoc head as a bonus. $25 archive-syclodoc-neutralizer.jpg|Glyaxia Command Syclodoc Neutralizer =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Syclowave Dark Purple/Purple with white tampo. $25 archive-syclowave.jpg|Syclowave =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Syclodoc Reydurran Infiltrator Warm Grey/Dark Warm Grey with Red accents, Black Visor and white tampo - also features some additional chest paint. $25 archive-syclodoc-reydurran.jpg|Syclodoc Reydurran Infiltrator =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Syclodoc Gatekeeper Defender Magenta/Warm Purple with White accents, Black Visor and white tampo - also features some additional chest paint. $25 archive-syclodoc-gatekeeper.jpg|Syclodoc Gatekeeper Defender =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Ecroyex Guardian Syclodoc Dark Blue/Bright Blue with White eye, Red Visor and white tampo - also features Bright Blue chest paint - also includes Armodoc head. $25 archive-syclodoc-ecroyex1.jpg|Ecroyex Guardian Syclodoc =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel Blue vinyl/Yellow Paint with White eye, Black Visor and white tampo - also features multiple ALL NEW paint applications - includes Bonus Armodoc head. $25 archive-syclodoc-G2.jpg|Syclodoc Glyaxia Command Sentinel =References= Category:Vinyl Category:The Transformers Category:Syclodoc